12 Days of Christmas: Dramione style
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: A re-written 12 Days of Christmas in a Dramione style. Everyday from Boxing Day onwards, Hermione receives mysterious presents from a secret admirer. AU Obviously, 7th year Heads. First chapter is a poem/song
1. The Poem

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

A/N: My beta (FallenForTheDraco, go check her out) wrote a Dramione version of the Traditional Song, the twelve days of Christmas together.

Enjoy!

* * *

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
A emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
Two chocolate frogs,  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
Three House Elves!  
Two Chocolate Frogs  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

On the Fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
Four flaming birds,  
Three House Elves!  
Two Chocolate Frogs  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
Five gold quills  
Four flaming birds,  
Three House Elves!  
Two Chocolate Frogs  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

On the Sixth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
Six Key rings clattering  
Five gold quills  
Four flaming birds,  
Three House Elves!  
Two Chocolate Frogs  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

On the Seventh Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
Seven dwarfs reciting  
Six Key rings clattering  
Five gold quills  
Four flaming birds,  
Three House Elves!  
Two Chocolate Frogs  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

On the Eighth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
Eight veelas singing  
Seven dwarfs reciting  
Six Key rings clattering  
Five gold quills  
Four flaming birds,  
Three House Elves!  
Two Chocolate Frogs  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

On the Ninth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
Nine pixies dancing  
Eight veelas singing  
Seven dwarfs reciting  
Six Key rings clattering  
Five gold quills  
Four flaming birds,  
Three House Elves!  
Two Chocolate Frogs  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

On the Tenth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
Ten instrument playing  
Nine pixies dancing  
Eight veelas singing  
Seven dwarfs reciting  
Six Key rings clattering  
Five gold quills  
Four flaming birds,  
Three House Elves!  
Two Chocolate Frogs  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
Eleven unicorns parading  
Ten instrument playing  
Nine pixies dancing  
Eight veelas singing  
Seven dwarfs reciting  
Six Key rings clattering  
Five gold quills  
Four flaming birds,  
Three House Elves!  
Two Chocolate Frogs  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

On the Twelth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
Twelve people flying  
Eleven unicorns parading  
Ten instrument playing  
Nine pixies dancing  
Eight veelas singing  
Seven dwarfs reciting  
Six Key rings clattering  
Five gold quills  
Four flaming birds,  
Three House Elves!  
Two Chocolate Frogs  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, by the way, I hope you guys noticed this. This story is IN-COMPLETE. Originally, I was just going to write the poem, then that's it. However, I decided to make this into a proper story. So everyday, I will update ONE chapter where the character will find a present. (You'll get it once I post the second chapter).**

**It's pretty obvious who it will be though, especially if you check the pairing!**

**Please review and check this out tomorrow!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**AND**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**~X~midnight-lady123123~X~**

**P.S If any of you are interested, please check out my other Dramione story 'Shut up!' and Naruto 'Danna, it's snowing'. Also, please go review some of my beta's stories as she is WAY more amazing than me! :) (Link on profile) **

**P.P.S I read online that the 12 days of Christmas starts on 25/12 and ends on 6/1. If I put a chapter everyday, it should end on the 6/1/2011!**

**Bye!**


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Did you guys have a good Christmas?**

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_A emerald bracelet engraved with H.G_

Hermione sat up and stretched her arms. She looked out to the window on her left and could just make out little specs on snow falling from the sky. It was the day after Christmas, boxing day and she was so excited. Unlike the rest of her friends, she never did open presents on Christmas Day. Instead, she decided that she would stay traditional and open her present on boxing day instead.

So far, she had had quite a good year. She had been made Head Girl, giving her many extra facilities and priorities. One of which was that she had her own bedroom. It contained a queen sized bed in the centre, with a red throw with a golden streak at the top. There was also a small desk for which she could do her homework and a small shelf for her favourite books. In addition to all this, she also had her very own wardrobe and a slightly larger trunk to the one which she used to have in the Griffyndor Girl's dormitory. There was also the Head's Common Room which was obviously shared with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione and Draco had agreed at the very beginning of the year that they should try and act civil and polite to each other so it would cause as little stress and fighting as possible. Since September, they had grown closer together and were finally friends. Hermione also had to admit, that Draco was quite good-looking, with the way his platinum blonde hair flopped on his head and how his grey eyes always had a michievous sparkle to them.

She jumped out of bed, dressed in her pink pajamas and headed towards the bathroom with the days clothes in hand. About ten minutes later, she emerged in a pair of skinny light blue skinny jeans and a red turtle neck. As it was a Sunday, they could wear their own clothes and had no classes. After applying a little bit of eyeliner, she strolled into the Common Room.

The Common Room had been decorated by the House Elves (whom Hermione had thanked, many times) so that they had their own Christmas tree decorated with a wide assortment of coloured tinsel, lights and other decorations. Underneath the lush tree, there were quite a few presents. Wrapped in green were all Draco's; red were Hermione's.

"Morning Granger. Catch!"

Hermione snapped back into reality. She was too busy admiring the Christmas tree to notice that Draco had been sitting on a green loveseat and held two presents in his hand; one which he had thrown to Hermione. She just caught it with her little finger which was wrapped round the thin gold ribbon.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Aren't you going to open yours?"

"No. I think I'll do it later. Anyway, I'm meeting Blaise in the Great Hall, so, bye. Oh, and I won't be back for the rest of the day. Since Dumbledore let us have the rest of day off, I'm going out to Hogsmeade." Draco stood up, present still in hand and exited the common room, leaving Hermione all by herself.

She wasted no time in opening the present that Draco had thrown to her. She had gotton one for him seeing as they were friends now, but she didn't know if he had gotton one for her as well. Ripping open the wrapping paper, it revealed a brand new, leather hardback book. It was entitled (1) _Hogwarts: A History, Volume II_

Hermione opened the front cover to see if the person had who had given her the present had left a note of some sort.

They had.

Inscribed on the inside cover, in a green script was:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I figured I should get you a present and start calling you by your first name now. It's been great getting to know you over the past couple of months, now that the war is over and all. _

_I hope you find this book entertaining. It shouldn't come out until the New Year, but being me, I have privilages. The weaselette told me that you enjoyed the first one and that you love reading (although, I could have figured that one out myself)._

_Merry Christmas_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione smiled. It was true; the past couple of months were indeed great. The war past, everything was now peaceful. She then put aside the book and started to unwrap the remainder of her presents.

* * *

A knock at the door.

Hermione looked up from the where she was sitting on the floor, surrounded by shiny red wrapping paper and golden ribbons. She looked to check the clock on the wall: 10:55. She didn't plan on doing anything on Sunday, and it wasn't lunch time yet.

"Who is it?"

"Ginny."

Hermione got up from her spot and strolled over to open the portrait door. She opened it to reveal a smiling Ginny. Because Ginny was Hermione's best friend, she didn't wait for an invitation, just casually stepping into the common room and towards the couch, preceding to lounge on it. At first, Ginny had been annoyed with Hermione's random ritual of opening on Boxing Day instead of Christmas Day like everyone else.

"So, what have you got so far? Oh, thanks for the necklace 'Mione."

"It's alright. Thanks for the sweets! Oh, Hagrid got me those gloves and that scarf there," Hermione pointed to the sofa where a red scarf lay with golden gloves lay. "I think it's some sort of dragon skin. Harry got me a book on Ancient Runes; Ron got me a bag of things from Zonkos, (although, I don't know when I'll ever use them). Fred and George sent me some things from their store: lie detectors and a fake wand. Your mum sent me a 'Weasley' jumper. Oh! And Draco got me something too!"

"Draco? Malfoy got you something? What?" Ginny perked up, suddenly very interested.

"This." Hermione held up the book. "You should know; he mentioned in a note written inside that he asked you about what he should get me"

Ginny grinned at her. Suddenly, something caught her eye in the midst of all the rubbish.

"Hey, Hermione? Who's that present from?" Ginny pointed to a little present, hidden under a little bit of wrapping paper.

"Hm?" Hermione followed the direction of Ginny's finger. She spotted a small box-shaped present and reached for it. She mentally checked off all the people who usually gave her presents and was sure that all her friends had already gotten her presents. So who could have gotten her this little one?

"Well, open it!" Ginny said happily.

Hermione complied to Ginny's wishes. She ripped open the red paper to reveal a black velvet jewellery box. She gently stroked the soft cover before opening it slowly, as if she expected something to jump out at her. Once the box was open and the item inside was revealed, she gasped which caused Ginny to rush over

"What is it Her - Woah!" Ginny's mouth dropped.

Inside the velvet box, was one of the most beautiful bracelet's that Hermione had ever seen. It had a plain, silver band with small emeralds studded into it. In the centre-middle, the letters 'H.G' were engraved in an elegant script. By the looks of it, it must have cost a fortune!

"There's a note!" Ginny picked up a small folded letter.

"Engorgio." Hermione pointed her wand at the note, enlarging it so that they could both read.

_Hermione,_

_First of all, Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy this present; I had it made especially for you. I just want you to know, that I like you. A lot._

_For the next twelve days, I will send you gifts in hope that you will figure out who I am. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out though, you're smart! But, I will reveal who I am on the last day. _

_Your secret Admirer_

Both girls raised their eyebrows. So, Hermione had a secret admirer. But who it was, they would have to find out for themselves.

It was going to be an interesting Twelve Days.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Last part was a bit rushed. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed that and the next chapter will be up tomorrow! :)**

**Please review! **

**~X~midnight-lady123123~X~**


	3. The Second Day

**Dislaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

**Thank you for the review, alerts and faves! :)**

**Oh, sorry, this one is un beta-ed because I can't seem to reach my beta (FallenForTheDraco) right now. But I wanted to put this up. **

**

* * *

**

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

_Two Chocolate Frogs_

_and an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G_

"AAAAAHHHH!"

A high pitched squeal erupted from the Griffyndor table.

Parvati Patel had just jumped up from her seat, screaming her head off and pointing at something that was currently hopping across her plate. Everyone's heads turned round to see her panicking over...two chocolate frogs?

The Golden Trio were eating their breakfast at the time and had a huge shock when Parvati literally ran over to them, using Harry as a shield to hide from the frog. Ginny rolled her eyes at her as she leant over to whisper into Hermione's ear.

"Could she _be_ any more obvious? She's _literally_ flinging herself at my boyfriend!" Ginny hissed to her. Hermione couldn't agree more. She didn't _dislike_ Parvati; it was just the fact that Parvati always seemed a bit desperate to go after Harry (as was most of the female population of Hogwarts) since he had defeated Voldemort. But, being the person she was Hermione tried to calm Ginny down before turning to Parvati.

"Parvati, what was it that made you scream?" Parvati scoffed.

"As if _you _don't know!" She glared at Hermione before crossing her arms. "And if you want your pets back, they're over there!" She pointed a perfectly manicured finger to the left of her before storming out of the Great Hall. Everyone around them had gone back to eating, completely ignoring the 'frogs' and Parvati.

"I actually don't know what just happened." Hermione said slowly. This simple sentence caused Ron to choke on his eggs, Harry pattin him on the back and Ginny spluttering her drink.* Hermione looked at her three friends with a confused look. "What?"

Ron gave her a look. "Hermione, it's not everyday you 'don't know' something! We have to treasure this moment." Hermione just scowled in response. She turned her head to where Parvati had pointed. There weren't any frogs. She must be ill or hallucinating; perhaps both. Hermione went back to thinking about the note and present that she had received yesterday. Currently, the bracelet was hidden from sight under her robe on her left wrist. It felt as if it belonged there.

Hermione didn't realise that she was day-dreaming. Until she was poked by Ginny. Hard.

"What?" she snapped at her friend.

"Your frogs are on your plate." Ginny said quite simply.

"My - ?" She looked down.

Sure enough, sitting on her toast (well, there goes breakfast), were two chocolate frogs. They stared at her with a blank look on their faces as they croaked. Gingerly, Hermione took one in each hand. She did like chocolate frogs when they weren't 'alive' and these were obviously moving.

"Here, you can have them Ginny." Hermione passed them over to her friend but Ginny rejected them, shoving them back in Hermione's hands.

"No, their yours look! They have you initials on them."

She looked once again back at the frogs who were still staring at her with their big, glazed eyes. Sure enough, on each frog's back were the letters: H.J.G.

"Looks like it's from your secret admirer. Oh! And he knows you well seeing as you don't tell your middle name to anyone but us." Ginny winked at her. This got Harry and Ron's attention. Well, mainly Harry as Ron was too busy eating to notice the girls whispering.

"Secret admirer? Hermione, do you have something to tell us?" Harry asked as he raised his eyebrows. Ron by now, had stopped eating, but still had food hanging out of his mouth.

"Wrah amarehr?"

Harry took the liberty of closing Ron's mouth whilst the girls both rolled their eyes at Ron's horrendous table manners.

"Nothing!" Hermione shot him a glare which made Harry drop the subject. However, Ginny was keen on letting them know what was happening.

"Well, basically Harry, Hermione got a gift yesterday. It was the nicest thing ever as well! The person left a note as well, saying that every day they were going to leave a present and then they would reveal themselves because they - " Ginny was cut off with Hermione's hand over her mouth.

"We're going. Now." Hermione hissed in her ear as she dragged Ginny from her seat and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving the boys to ponder about what Ginny had said.

* * *

When they were quite a fair distance away from the Hall or anyone else for that matter, Hermione took her hand back from its place on Ginny's face and gave her a dissaproving look.

"Why did you tell them?"

"You never said that we couldn't. Besides, he's my boyfriend." Ginny retorted back smartly.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. But don't tell them the rest. I don't want anyone else to know." She gave Ginny one of the frogs. "Here. Have one, I won't be able to eat both before class or I'll feel sick and I don't want to miss Ancient Runes! We're going to learn about Ancient Runes in the Aztec times."

"Interesting. Thanks 'Mione."

Hermione took a bite out of the frog that she was holding and instantly realised that this was no ordinary one. The chocolate was a lot richer and smooth, melting in her mouth instantly. It had a very velvety texture and she enjoyed it whilst it lasted. She didn't realise that the she had eaten the whole thing within a matter of minutes.

"Hermione, whoever this person is, they have _great _taste in chocolate!"

She could only smile in response.

* * *

***Haha! This seems to happen quite often in this fic. Should I make it a running gag?**

**Arghh! It's so short! I'm sorry. I sort of planned each chapter mini, except, maybe the last one will be long. Just so you know, when I thought about it, I don't know if I'll have an epilogue or not...If I am going to have one, I don't know what it's going to be.**

**NOTE: I'm sorry, but I don't think that I'll be able to post tomorrow's one for tomorrow. I'm going up to Cambridge to visit my aunt. I might bring my laptop, but I'm definately bringing a notebook. I might be able to put it up at like 11pm-12am GMT (I live in England). But it I can't I'll put day 3 and 4 up together. Sorry again! :/**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for the fave author/story and story alerts! It's great to know that you guys like it! :) (again!)**

**Please review. Anyway ideas are welcome. :D**

**Now...I have to do History Holiday Homework...**

**~X~midnight-lady123123~X~**

**P.S I had no idea what the hell I was talking about during the Ancient Runes part. And the poll is still on my profil**e


	4. The Third Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Sorry it's so short. 5th chp up later tonight!**

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me,_

_Three House Elves!_

_Two Chocolate Frogs_

_And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G_

Hermione was woke up the next day to someone shaking her. Groaning in annoyance, she turned over so that she could see the face of her intruder. It was such a surprise for her when she met the face of the outsider, that she screamed and fell out of the bed.

"Dobby is most sorry Ms. Granger! Dobby only wanted to wake Miss so she did not miss her lessons and the breakfast that Dobby and friends prepared!" The House Elf squeaked as he tried to pull Hermione back to her feet.

"It's alright, Dobby. Did you say your friends?" Hermione asked whilst running a hand through her frizzy curls. A habit.

Dobby nodded as he pointed over to the bedroom door where two other elves were standing. Hermione recognized one to be Winky; an elf which she had met a few years back at the Quidditch World Cup. The other one she had never seen before. Each were holding some sort of confectory in their hands.

Winky held a plate which had two slices of warm bread with butter and strawberry jam. Simple yet sweet. There was also what looked like a pain de choclat. The other elf had a small jug of orange juice and a goblet in the other.

Suddenly, Hermione's 'S.P.E.W' attitude kicked in.

"Oh! You really didn't have to! Please, they're too heavy, just put them over there on that table."

Winky and the other elf scurried over to Hermione's mahogany study table, placing her breakfast neatly upon it before bowing deeply to her. She frowned.

"Please don't bow to me. Thank you so much for bringing me up breakfast, although I wouldn't have minded getting it myself you know." Hermione told the three of them kindly.

She got up and headed towards her wardrobe, rumaging around for some old clothes that she wouldn't need any more. A few minutes later, she re-emerged from her closet, having succesfully found a scarf and two pairs of gloves.

"Here, take these." She said as she handed them over to the elves.

Winky and the other elf backed away simoultaneouesly.

"No miss. House elves do not wear the robes of witches and wizards!"

"Dobby shall have them miss!" He piped up.

"Dobby is a bad elf!"

Dobby trotted over to Hermione, large green eyes sparkling with happiness. He accepted the clothes greatfull and hugged her leg.

"Thank you Miss. Granger! You are as kind as the young master who sent us!"

"Dobby!" Winky's shrill voice stopped Dobby from talking anymore.

Hermione was now very interested in what Dobby wanted to say.

"Dobby, he told us that we were not allowed to tell her. You will be disobeying orders from the young master." The unkonwn elf sain in a gruff voice. Hermione noticed that he was holding the books that she needed.

"Dobby is a free elf! He has no master!" He exclaimed to his companions. Then he turned back to Hermione. "He gave me clothes and three galleons to give you breakfast! He is such a nice boy! I only wish he was like that when he was younger, that D-"

Dobby was cut off by Winky's hand over his mouth.

"We're sorry Miss! We must go now, enjoy your breakfast!" The other elf snapped his fingers and they all dissaperated.

* * *

"Ginny!"

Ginny was happily making out with Harry before Hemione appeared and dragged her away from him.

Once they had reached a safe and secure area where they were sure they wouldn't be heard, Hermione re-accounted everything that had happened that morning.

"At least you know it's a guy!"

"Ginny!" Hermione gave her best friend a little smack (1)

"Okay, okay. I was only joking. Anyway, his first name begins with 'D' and that's all we know so far. Let's see if we can find out anything else. You're the smartest witch of our age! Figure it out!"

"And what will you be doing?"

"Making out with Harry."

With that, Ginny turned and went.

* * *

**ARGHH! It's so short! I have to go sorry!**

**Please review**

**~ML**

**(1) Just in case you got the wrong idea, I don't mind yaoi/yuri! But there won't be any in this story.**


	5. The Fourth Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry for the rushed A/N last chapter. Anyway, it's 23:32(GMT). Technically, I got it in on time! Thank you for the reviews, faves and alerts! Love you all! **

**I apologize in advance for the bad accent of Hagrid's.**

**It's so short that it annoys me...**

* * *

_On the Fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
__Four flaming birds,  
__Three House Elves!  
__Two Chocolate Frogs  
__And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G_

It was snowing.

Hermione shivered and exhaled, her breath turning into a misty cloud. She trudged through the thick snow towards Hagrid's hut. It was quite strange actually. Hagrid hardly ever invited her over without Harry or Ron. It would normally be them going over to his anyway!

She rubbed her hands together in an effort to keep warm.

Finally, she arrived at the wooden door of Hagrid's. It felt strange to not have Harry or Ron with her; she actually felt slightly scared. Before she even had the chance to knock once, the great door swung open to reveal a smiling Hagrid.

"Afternoon, 'Mione. C'mon, there's some'ing I wan' to show yer in the forest." He grinned down at her, grabbing her arm and leading her towards the forest. He signaled to Fang to go along with them, which he did looking happy that his master did not leave him behind.

They ventured into the forest, deeper and darker than Hermione had ever been in before. She was sure that it was further than the time they led Umbridge in there. Hermione had to admit to herself that this time, she was truely curious to what Hagrid had to show her, which was weird considering how every time that Hagrid showed them anything, someone would get injured, (never Hagrid's fault though).

"Hagrid, what are we going to see?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

When they had finally reached the clearing, Hermione was smiling from ear to ear. This had definately been worth the long walk and wait.

In front of her were four flaming phoenixs, all glowing with radiance. The only phoenix she had ever seen was Fawkes and he was absoulutely beautiful. Since she saw him, her magical creature switched from a unicorn to a phoenix.

"Amazing aren't they?" Hagrid's gruff voice asked.

"Yeah." Hermione breathed. "Thanks for showing me this Hagrid. Where did you get them?" She wanted to stroke their shining wings so much. She took off one of her gloves and reached out a hand. The instant that her finger connected with the feather, her body was filled with a feeling of warmth. It was so amazing. She felt safe, peaceful, secure. It was such a pure and stunning creature. When she took her hand back, she instantly missed the feeling.

"I didn't get them. I showed this on the behalf on someone else."

"Who?"

"'M sorry, can't tell you that?"

_That's what the elves said yesterday too!_ Hermione thought. It was definately her secret admirer. She felt so flattered that someone liked her that much to go lengths such as these to make her happy. If only they wouldn't play so hard to get and just reveal themselves.

"Quite nice seeing as he was from Slytherin too." Hagrid thought aloud.

"Slytherin? A Slytherin gave you these birds?" Hermione's brown eyes were wide and alert.

"Wasn't supposed to tell you that..." He muttered.

"Hagrid tell me." Her eyes were boring into Hagrid's trying to force an answer out of him. She was more determined than ever. Now that she had found out that the boy was from Slytherin, she _needed_ to know!

"Best be getting back." Without another word, Hagrid turned on his heel to head back. Not wanting to be left alone in the forest, Hermione followed. Not before taking out last look on the breath-taking view of the phoenixes though.

* * *

Hermione was sitting with Ginny in the Room of Requirements, a cup of Hot Chocolate each to keep them warm from the freezing weather.

"Okay, so today's gift was phoenixes? Oh, I wish Harry would do something for that like me!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione thought that she could detect a slight hint of jealosy in her voice but decided to ignore it for now.

"Yes. Anyway, you know how Hagrid is. He's not very good at keeping secrets is he?" Hermione explained.

"Oh, yeah I know."

"So, Hagrid accidentally let slip that it was a _Slytherin_! So we know that he's in Slytherin and that his name begins with 'D'. Who do you think it is?" Hermione asked Ginny, who put her cup down and a finger on her chin. She thought deeply about this.

"Oh! Do you think it's Damen? That new transfer student from Durmstrung. He's quite fit you know. I wouldn't mind getting a piece of him myself too!" Ginny licked her lip and Hermione just laughed.

She thought about it. It could be him. Hermione sat next to him in Ancient Runes and they did talk alot together. He was quite a funny, smart charming guy with dark messy brown hair and deep sea green eyes. He was taller than Hermione about an inch and was very good-looking. She blushed to think about him.

Perhaps it was him.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the shortness. It annoys me too! Next chapter, we FINALLY have Draco appear!**

Please Review

~ML


	6. The Fifth Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,  
Five gold quill  
Four flaming birds,  
Three House Elves!  
Two Chocolate Frogs  
And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

* * *

Thank God it was Thursday.

Even if it was the Christmas Holidays, Hermione still had a lot of work to do as Head Girl. She and Draco had both been so busy with Head duties and holiday homework that she had not seen him since Christmas Day.

She even missed him a little.

The moment that she entered the Common Room, she dropped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the nearest sofa. However, she was oblivious to the lump that was already there.

"Urgh! Hermione, I don't know if you like getting woken up by someone sitting on you, but I don't. Please get the hell off of me." Draco's velvety voice came from under her. He had just come back from Quidditch Practice and was so tired that he didn't even bother getting to his room to sleep.

Hermione blushed when she realised that she was lying on top of Malfoy in a very suggestive position. She quickly scrambled off him and apologized. He just smirked at her surprise. Surely, he didn't gain the ability to blend into a sofa did he?

"Thanks for the book Mal-, I mean Draco. That was kind of you." She thanked him graciously. He gave her a curt nod in response.

"Someone left you a present. Must've gotten a house elf or something to bring it up because it was here before I was." He pointed to the coffee table where a wrapped up box lay. "You did open all your presents on boxing day as usual didn't you?" Hermione nodded. She explained to him about the bracelet she had received and how the mystery man was giving her gifts everyday. However, she didn't specify what they were.

"Ginny and I both think it's that new transfer student, Damen in your house. I must admit, he's quite good looking. Toned too. I heard he plays Quidditch and he's really smart!" Hermione rambled on about how amazing this Damen was, failing to notice the sad expression that appeared on Draco's face for a few seconds.

"Hermione, save the girl talk for Ginny. Anyway, open it!"

Wasting no time, she carefully unwrapped the gift, taking care with peeling the sellotape off as the box looked quite light, as if there was something fragile inside.

There was a simple, long box. Hermione lifted the lid and revealed five finely lay quills on a satin quilt. Each quill had a different colour and at the bottom, where you held it, was engraved each day of the week. From left to right, the colour of the feather were: red, green, white, blue and black. Underneath the centre white quill was a note.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. The red feather reminded her of the phoenix's that she saw the day before and the white one reminded her of Harry's owl, Hedwig.

Draco reached for the white quill and was about to take the note as well...until Hermione slapped his hand away.

"No! You can use the quills but _don't_ read that note!" Draco didn't like to admit it, but he had always been slightly afraid of Hermione ever since she punched him in their third year.

"You know, these quills are all custom-made from gold. Not gold plated, gold. They're really heavy."

Something in that sentence caught Hermione's attention.

"Draco, how do you know their custom-made?" Draco froze. Crap. He needed to be more careful.

"I'm rich, I can tell."

He put down the quill and walked into his room. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight. We need to start planning for that ball on the 6th tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Once Hermione was in her room she unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Do you know who I am yet? I hope not, I want it to be a secret. Anyway, I wanted to let you know, that these are custom-made, solid gold quills. _So, Draco was right after all.

_The white quill is actually a feather from Harry Potter's owl. He doesn't know it though. The red one is from Dumbledore's phoenix and the black one is from a raven. The other's were charmed to that colour._

_They represent the four houses but I got a green one because I know that you secretly like green._

_Anyway, one week left. I can't wait to see the look on your beautiful face once you see who I am._

_Love_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Hermione smiled and folded the letter again. She got ready for bed and placed the quills all neatly back into the box. Finally, she lay down in her bed, the letter under her pillow.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hate how short this is! :( Sorry! Oh, I don't know if I can get one up tomorrow or not because it's New Year's Eve and I really want to complete my other Harry Potter story first. I probably will but if I don't you know why.**

**So HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Please Review**

**~ML**


	7. The Sixth Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

On the Sixth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Six Keyrings clattering (They'll spell out 'I Love U')

Five gold quills

Four flaming birds,

Three House Elves!

Two Chocolate Frogs

And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

* * *

Something was different.

Hermione was sure of it. When she walked out of her bedroom, she had sensed that the Common Room had changed somehow. It wasn't Draco, he was hardly ever in the Common Room in the morning as he had a habit of leaving early to meet his friends in the Slytherin Duengeons.

How did she know that?

Anyway, she studied the room. Everything looked intact, the chairs and sofas hadn't moved, the desk and books that rested there were all in the exact same place and even her bag had not moved from when she had dumped it there the previous night before.

The Christmas decorations were all still up; they would not be down until the sixth, possibly the seventh. Hermione glanced at all of them too: the wreaths, ribbons, the tree...

Found it.

Hanging on the tree, where six little ornaments, all hanging on the same branch. Hermione walked over to them to study them closely. She proceded to take them off, one by one. Once she had taken them all off, she lay them all on the table in front of her.

The message lay in front of her. Crystal Clear.

'I Love U'

Each keyring had a letter engraved on them in silver with a red glass background that gave them all a glossy look. So far, it had been the simplest gift that she had received from her Secret Admirer. Simple and sweet!

She then proceded to clip the first one, 'I' to her school bag. It was to small to be recognizable, but if she wore it around the school, her secret admirer may notice it. With that, she headed off to the library to find Draco, so that they finish planning the ball.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short...**

**~ML**


	8. The Seventh Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

On the Seventh Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Seven dwarfs reciting

Six Keyrings clattering

Five gold quills

Four flaming birds,

Three House Elves!

Two Chocolate Frogs

And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

* * *

The next day, Hermione had agreed to meet Draco in, yet again, the library. Dumbledore had asked them both to plan for a ball for all the students when they came back from the holidays. Of course, when he said students, it meant anyone who was in the forth year or above.

"Sorry I'm late, Draco." Hermione apologized as she set down her bag and took her seat opposite the Slytherin Prince.

"It's fine. Anyway, before you came, I thought about what sort of ball we should have. The Headmaster said that he would prefer if it were themed but so far, I couldn't come up with anything! All I've got is a date!" Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Wow. We haven't even finished planning and you've already got someone to go with. You work fast Malfoy!" She giggled.

"W-What? N-no. I that sort of date yet! We haven't even announced it so that's impossible. But I'm sure as soon as we do, loads of girls will ask me! I mean, look at me! I'm damn sexy." He winked at her before continuing. "Anyway, I meant, I think that we should have it on the fifteenth. It's a Saturday and everyone will be back by then.

Hermione nodded and mused over the theme. It was going to be their last year and they should definately make it memorable.

"A masquerade."

Draco, who had been leaning back on his chair and twiddling with a pencil, promptly fell back and out of it. Thankfully for him, there were not many people in the libary that day so it saved him the embarrasment. Hermione raised an eyebrow and wondered why he had just done that.

"Anyway, it speaks for itself. Obviously, everyone should be in a mask. It's really romantic and mysterious because you might not know who you're dancing with..." Hermione drifted off into her own fantasy. She imagined herself in a strapless red dress that went down to just above her knees, plain but with a belt and rose at the waist which then made the dress flow elegantly down. She was in the arms of a handsome boy - no, man - who was wearing a dark emerald and dressed in a dark suit and white shirt. Hermione imagined him to have blond slicked back hair and was about the same height as Draco. In fact, it was -

Wait. Hermione shook her head. She did _not _just find herself fantasizing about Draco Malfoy. A light blush appeared on her cheeks which did not go un-noticed.

"Eh, Granger? You're blushing, what's that about?" Draco leant over the table to her and Hermione instantly went a shade deeper.

"It's n-nothing."

He smirked then retreated into his seat. He was then about to ask her something when -

"Are you Ms. Hermione Granger?" Both Heads turned to face the person who spoke and was met by seven little dwarfs, all dressed in (still) Christmas-y attire. Hermione studied them for a second before nodding her head.

"Yes."

"Some boy got us to say a poem for you, although we don't know why." The one at the front said with a gruff voice.

"When I saw you for the very first time,

Oh, how I longed to make you mine,

You are the sunshine that lights up my day,

And you are amazing, I must say

You are sweet, funny and always right,

I think of you day and night,

I believe in happy ends

I hope we can be more than friends"

The dwarfs all finished in unison and bowed before taking off again. Hermione was left speechless. It was such a sweetly written poem! She was quite flattered that someone would like her this much that they would even write something for her. She and Ginny still suspected that it was Damen, but they weren't quite sure yet. Secretly, she hoped it would.

"That was so sweet of Damen to think of that, don't you think so Draco?" She turned to face him but he had his head down, not really paying much attention.

"Hm, yeah. I got to go find Blaise. So it's settled, a masquerade on the fifteenth, only fourth years and above?" Hermione gave a nod of her head before he shot off again.

A few minutes later, Hermione also left to begin planning the decorations that they would need.

* * *

**Again, the stupid shortness...What's wrong with me?**

**~ML**


	9. The Eighth Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

On the Eighth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Eight veelas singing

Seven dwarfs reciting

Six Keyrings clattering

Five gold quills

Four flaming birds,

Three House Elves!

Two Chocolate Frogs

And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The doors of the Great Hall swung open.

Eight beautifully flawless women seemingly glided their way through the centre and made their way down the aisle. Most of the male population who were in the Hall at the time turned their heads to gaze at these stunning women. All eight were dressed in icy blue flowing gowns which went down to their ankles.

Hermione and Ginny turned to see what had made Ron stop talking (for once) and looked up to see eight veela approach them.

"You are Hermione Granger?" One of them asked. Hermione nodded and smiled as Ron was staring at the woman who was currently standing in the space between him and Harry, mouth wide open.

"Good. Enjoy our dance."

They turned away, back towards the centre and all got into position for some sort of dance routine, Hermione guessed.

Music started to play and all of the woman began dancing in an elegant and extravigant way. They spun around so many times, making their dresses seem light and wavy. By now, everyone was watching them.

"They're Veela!" Hermione whispered over to Ginny as she realisation struck her. Ginny just shushed her as they continued to watch the rest of the dance. All of them had begun to sing in some sort of foreign language that even Hermione did not know of.

It was enchanting.

Once they had finished, they approached them again. Ron flushed as yet another Veela with flowing platinum blond hair stood next to him.

"You are lucky. That boy who asked me to do this with you is _very_ good looking! He wasn't affected as I am only half-Veela. I hope you enjoyed our dance. Goodbye, Ms. Granger."

The girl spun on her heel and walked off, her hair flying behind her.

"Isn't she beatiful?" Ron asked dreamily. Ginny rolled her eyes and whispered to Hermione about how she realised one of them looked a lot like Fleur. They both giggled, knowing that Ron still had a bit of a crush on her.

The Great Hall had filled with chatter again, however, this time, the subject was on the group of girls which had just performed for them, (well, more specifically Hermione).

Once she had finished, Hermione left to resume planning.

* * *

**Oh, by the way, you don't have to review every chapter. Just carry on if you want! It's nice to know that people are at least reading your stories so I'm good! :)**

**~ML**

**P.S Stupidly short again...Sorry!**


	10. The Ninth Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

On the Ninth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Nine pixies dancing

Eight veelas singing

Seven dwarfs reciting

Six Keyrings clattering

Five gold quills

Four flaming birds,

Three House Elves!

Two Chocolate Frogs

And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

* * *

All of the snow and ice had almost completely thawed out, leaving Hogwarts a very cold and wet place. Students had already started to come back from their holidays as school started the week after, (the tenth) and everyone had to settle down. It was also going to be a Hogsmeade weekend. Once everyone had arrived, all the students were informed of the ball and people were already arranging dates.

Harry, of course, had a number of girls asking him and quite a few from younger years flirting and giggling around him in hope that they would be able to go to a dance...with _the_ Harry Potter. Naturally, Ron was jealous and was very determined to get a date before Harry did.

Really, all of those girls had wasted their time asking Harry as he was already going with Ginny. Ron had tried to aske Hermione out a number of times, but it had always fail down to nerves.

Today, he tried to ask one more time, this time near the edge of the forest.

* * *

Hermione arrived a few minutes after Ron, wearing the scarf and gloves that Hagrid had given her and had and found him mouthing something (lines?) to himself, she decided that it didn't matter much anyway.

"Hello Ron!" She greeted him happily.

"Hey, 'Mione. So, let's go talk a walk, yeah?"

She took his hand and they walked into the forest, but made sure to not go too deep in. They both walked in a comfortable silence. Until...

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, er...would you like to - "

"Ron! Look!"

Hermione pointed a finger behind Ron and he quickly spun round, thinking that it was something dangerous so he could possibly protect Hermione from it.

It turned out to be pixies.

By the looks of things, there were about nine of them, all dancing in a little line, their wings sparkling like snowflakes. All of their wings were a dark blue shimmery colour and they all wore a navy attire. The two friends were admiring the dancing pixies whilst in each others presence.

Hermione wondered what pixies were doing out in the forest. They didn't normally show themselves this close to the school, and especially not in Winter. She received her answer soon enough. Once the pixies had finished their little routine, all of them scattered back into the darkness of the forest except for two of them, whom fluttered over to Hermione.

"We assume you are Hermione Granger. If you aren't please past this message on to her. The person who pursuade us to dance for you would like to invite you to the dance that Hogwarts are supposedly having. He told us not to tell you anything except for that he shall be wearing a dark green mask, decorated with silver paint. However, he did not mention the pattern. He said that you'll know anyway. Goodbye."

With that they flew off to join their companions. Hermione grinned. She would finally find out who her Secret Admirer was! Even though she had to wait a week; she was a patient person so it didn't matter. Suddenly, she remembered that Ron wanted to tell her something.

"So, what did you want to ask me, Ronald?"

Ron was looking down and didn't look her directly in the eye. He had blown his chance.

"Nothing. Let's go back."

Hermione realised there was something wrong, but didn't push it. She'd find out eventually as he would tell Harry, who would definately tell Ginny who would most certainly tell Hermione.

* * *

**Awww! Poor Ron...Anyone feel sorry for him? Yes? No? Oh well...**

~ML


	11. The Tenth Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

On the Tenth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Ten instrument playing

Nine pixies dancing

Eight veelas singing

Seven dwarfs reciting

Six Keyrings clattering

Five gold quills

Four flaming birds,

Three House Elves!

Two Chocolate Frogs

And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

* * *

So far, Hermione's day had been fairly peaceful. She had managed to finish three books that day whilst still being able to hang out with her friends. She had greeted many of them who had already come back and was currently helping Professer Flitwick to sort some books.

She looked through all of the books and recognized some from her first few years at Hogwarts. The first charms lesson had always stuck in her mind: how Seamas had some how been able to blow up the feather and Hermione had been the only one who had succeeded in levitating the feather. It didn't seem that long ago. Time had surely past them by.

CRASH!

Hermione was brought back to reality when she heard some things fall from behind her. She whipped her head back and found the Charms Master on the floor, surrounded in various musical instruments. Hermione hurried over to him to make sure that he was okay.

"I'm fine, Miss. Granger." Professer Flitwick squeaked. "I was just getting these instruments down. A young boy asked me to put on a little perfomance for you. Said that he had been sending you gifts in a particular order and wondered if you got it, hm?"

Hermione thought about it. Had the gifts she had been receiving _really _be in a specific order? No, she would have realised...Wouldn't she? Hermione shook her head and admitted that she had no idea what 'order' he was talking about.

"Ah, yes. He thought you may not have. So, he told me to play you this muggle song using these ten instruments. After that, you should be able to, being the bright student you are!" He happily waved his wand towards the selection of brass, string and woodwind instruments.

They immediately lifted into the air and started playing a Christmas Carol. After the first few bars, Hermione found that she had been humming along to it and idetified it as 'The Twelve Days of Christmas', a song which she used to perform every year in her class when she attended muggle school. The song finished and Professer Flitwick put the all back into a box.

"Professer, I'm still not sure." Hermione admitted.

"Miss. Granger, unfortunately, I can be of no help. I did not receive your gifts. I must say, seeing of what a rascal he used to be, he has grown to be quite a gentleman when he wants." He chuckled.

Hermione thought over the gifts: the bracelet; two chocolate frogs; the three house elves; four phoenixes...The Twelve Days of Christmas! It had finally clicked in Hermione's head. Her Secret Admirer was sending her gifts in accordance to the twelve day sof Christmas. Seeing as they were in Slytherin and a boy, (probably a pureblood), she was quite amazed that they had actually bothered to research a _muggle_ song!

"Thank you, Professer!" She bid farewell to the Charms Master and strolled out of the room, wondering what she might have in store next.

* * *

**~ML**


	12. The Eleventh Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

**I enjoyed writing this one...**

* * *

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Eleven unicorns parading

Ten instrument playing

Nine pixies dancing

Eight veelas singing

Seven dwarfs reciting

Six Keyrings clattering

Five gold quills

Four flaming birds,

Three House Elves!

Two Chocolate Frogs

And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

* * *

Hagrid had sent yet another note to Hermione, asking her to come to his hut in the afternoon. He did say that she could bring friends (but only girls), so she picked Ginny, who had also asked Luna to come along. Hermione had not always particually like Luna but had grown slightly closer to her; even though they hardly ever agreed on theories (or anything else really) Luna had a good heart.

The three of them had all wrapped up warmly as they took the icy road towards Hagrid's Hut.

Once they arrived, Ginny knocked lightly on the door, causing it to make a hollow sound. It swung open to reveal Hagrid, wearing a large coat.

"A'right, c'mon you three. I got som'ing ter show yer."

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath. She hoped that it wasn't something like phoenixes again. Of course, her friends would never tell but Hermione's instinct told her it could be a bad idea. Especially if it was something in the forest.

However, this time Hagrid led them to a different direction. It was close to the forest but not exactly in it. He led them to a pen which had a number of snow white horses in there. Hermione thought they were absoulutely stunning.

"They're unicorns. Beautiful aren't they?" Luna said dreamily, eyes filled with awe. "I've never seen so many at once, they usually only go around in about groups of five or six, don't they Hagrid?"

"That's right. C'mon, let's get closer." Hagrid led the three girls towards the elegant creatures and let them stroke them all.

They were mixed adult and foal, male and female. It was obvious to tell which was which due to the colour of their horns. Ginny counted that there were eleven there and was surprised that even Hagrid was able to group them all together. This caught Hermione's attention who had previously been feeding some seeds to a young female foal.

"Actually, I got me some help. He 'ffered to help me, young lad. Great guy, great guy." Of course, Ginny and Hermione knew what he was talking about. Luna however, didn't really care much as she was talking to one of the older looking unicorns, coaxing it to eat some seeds from her hand. They all spent an hour there before Hagrid said they had best be getting back and releasing the unicorns back into the forest.

* * *

Whilst the girls were walking back, the subject of the dance came up. Everyone knew (some jealous) that Ginny was already going with Harry. Hermione said that she already had a date, but didn't reveal anyone else.

"Do you have a date yet Luna?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh, yes." Luna said quite simply whilst wrapping a bit of her blonde hair round her index finger.

"PLEASE tell me it's not my brother!" Ginny begged. Ever since Ron found out that Hermione had already got a date, he had basically asked every single girl that passed by.

"No. It's Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. I don't know him that well, but he asked me the other day quite nicely. We talked for a while after that but that's all really." She said looking up at the sky.

The other two girls gaped at her. Who would have thought about pairing Luna and Blaise together. Come to think of it, they did make quite a cute couple. Blaise needed someone who was relaxed and Luna needed someone to love. Soon, the girls began making arrangements for the weekend in Hogsmeade so that they could buy their masks.

* * *

**Hehe...A little BlaisexLuna for you guys. The poll is still on my profile by the way!**

**~ML**


	13. The Twelfth Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

On the Twelth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Twelve people flying

Eleven unicorns parading

Ten instrument playing

Nine pixies dancing

Eight veelas singing

Seven dwarfs reciting

Six Keyrings clattering

Five gold quills

Four flaming birds,

Three House Elves!

Two Chocolate Frogs

And an emerald bracelet engraved with H.G

* * *

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up from her book to see three of her best friends running towards her in their Quidditch Kit. This surprised her as she was sure that they had a practice right now.

"Hermione! You have got to see this right now!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, making her drop the book she was holding and forced her to run to the Quidditch Pitch. Ron and Harry ran close behind them, red capes flying.

Hermione didn't see what was so important about the Quidditch Pitch until she saw who was flying around. Up in the sky, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and Griffyndors were all playing together in a friendly game. It was really amazing seeing as most people in other houses all hated the Slytherins' guts. She noticed that Draco was playing as well; he seemed to realise that she was there. They locked eyes for a second and smiled at each other before he flew off again to find the snitch.

Not only that, but all of the players seemed to be doing tricks in mid-air as if to show off as well! Ginny decided to find out what was going on and jumped onto her broom, demanding that Hermione go on as well. Of course, she refused and told Ginny just to report back to them later.

Scowling, Ginny did as she was told and shot up into the air, approaching a Ravenclaw keeper. They seemed to talk for a while, the expressions on each of their faces changing rapidly. Soon enough, Ginny touched back down on to the ground.

"So?" All three of them asked. Ginny shrugged and turned to her brother and boyfriend.

"It's just a friendly match. Madam Hooch is watching so nothing's going to happen. Go join them. Hermione and I need a little girl talk."

"You're hiding something." Harry said suspiciously. Ginny gave him a quick peck on the lips and whispered in his ear. Harry turned bright red, promptly shutting up and flew up.

"I don't even want to know." Ron shook his head and followed.

Ginny stared after them until she was sure they were out of ear-shot. She then dragged Hermione to the stand so they didn't look suspicious, but could still talk privately.

"There are twelve people playing." Hermione said. This meant nothing to Ginny as she gave her friend a weird look. However, she just shook it off and proceded to tell Hermione what the Ravenclaw told her.

"Apparently, someone paid everyone playing (except Harry and Ron) to play a friendly between houses! It's your Secret Admirer obviously because the girl told me that you were lucky to get that 'fit, sexy guy'. Obviously, she didn't tell me a name. He knew that you liked House Unity though so..."

Hermione smiled. It was the last day she would receive presents. She didn't mind much but it had been a wonderous twelve days. She would have to that her Secret Admirer at the upcoming dance with something very special.

She couldn't wait till next Saturday!

* * *

**First things first...HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I wish all of you (and friends and family) a great 2011!**

**Secondly, I'm sorry that I was not able to upload everyday. My internet broke down, so I couldn't upload anything, let alone go on FF .net (properly). I used Mobile internet for a while but you can't upload using that. I'd written all the chapters.**

**Oh, if you guys STILL haven't noticed: This story is not complete yet. I still have the final chapter to write will hehe...be out not this Saturday, but next Saturday (15th). Yep, the date of the Masquerade ball!**

**If any of you have an idea of what Hermione should wear to it, please let me know in a review.**

**Lastly, **

**Thank you all who put this story on favourite, story alert and reviewed. And for putting me on favourite authors! I'm so happy! :)**

**So, I guess I'll see you next Saturday!**

**~ML**

**P.S Technically, this is in time because it's still the 6th in the U.S :P**

**xXx **


	14. Masquerade

**DISCLAIMER: You guys should already know I don't own Harry Potter... :(**

**A/N: I know I was supposed to get this up yesterday, but I was really busy, okay? Sorry! But Look how long it is! I dont normally write more than 1,000 ish words (and that's rare) so seeing as this chapter is 2,444 (not including ANs and Disclaimers) I think it's a good achievement. **

**I won't waste any more of your time...**

* * *

_4:18pm, Saturday 15th January 2011, Day of the Masquerade Ball._

Excitement was buzzing throughout the whole of Hogwarts.

The Day of the masquerade Ball had finally arrived. The girls were already getting themselves ready since four in te afternoon whilst the boys were either relaxing for the remainder of the day or hastily trying to find last minute dates; the masquerade itself did not start until about 8:30 and ended at around one in the morning.

Having previously shoved Draco to the Slytherin Common Room earlier on, (and ordering him to stay there until the ball), Hermione was with Ginny and Luna eating a few sandwiches which Dobby and his friends had brought up. They did not feel like going down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So, make-up - check, dresses - check, masks - check, boys - check!" Ginny grinned as she ticked off each item on her fingers.

Hermione smiled and was getting more and more curious as time passed to who her date was. She would finally be able to thank him for the gifts. She looked down at her crimson venetian styled mask and wondered if her date would recognize her beneath. She hadn't said anything about what she was going to wear to anybody except for Ginny and Luna.

"Fantasizing about you Secret Admirer again?" Ginny teased as she caught Hermione staring at her mask. She blushed and turned her head down a little in hopes that Ginny didn't see.

"Did you ever consider who your admirer was, Hermione?" Luna suddenly spoke up. Beforehand, she had been quietly eating the food that lay in front of them and spacing out like always. Hermione didn't respond as she hadn't heard, but Ginny had.

"Yeah! We think it's Damon, you know that really HOT transfer student? He's in Slytherin and his name begins with D! We only picked up those two clues but we're pretty sure he's rich. But then again, most Slytherin's are rich..." Ginny was about to finish the sentence with 'snobs' but thought better of it as it might've offended both her friends.

Luna picked up a cucumber sandwich and looked deep in thought again.

"Is he the only one that you think it might be?"

"Who else?" Ginny asked, curiously.

Hermione was brought back to reality when she heard their conversation. True, she had never considered anyone else who could have been the Mystery man once they decided it was Damon, but it could have been someone else. Possibly...Hermione's eyes widened as realization hit her like lightening. No, it couldn't have been. Could it really have been...

"Draco Malfoy?" Luna suggested whilst twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger, unknowingly completing Hermione's thoughts.

Ginny knew that Luna was smart too, so she could have been right. Perhaps it was. He, too, was in Slytherin and his name began with D. Perhaps it was.

"No. It can't be...b-because he told me he's already had a date." Hermione blushed even more at the thought of having someone as sexy as Draco. And she did not just call Draco sexy!

Luna shrugged.

"Whatever you want to think Hermione. Close-minded as always."

* * *

_5:49pm_

Instead of staying in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco had just gone there to pick up his clothes and Blaise. Together, they had headed off towards to the Room of Requirement, which now had a closet full of suits and shoes, a full length mirrors and a couple of sofas. At the moment, the best friends were talking casually on one of the sofas, discussing the ball night.

"You never did tell me who you were taking to the Masquerade tonight, Blaise."

mio

"You never did either." Blaise stated to his friend, trying to avoid the hidden question. Draco merely shrugged and pushed on.

"You'll see at the Ball. I hope she'll come because I never told her who I was."

"...You asked Granger indirectly, didn't you?" It was a rhetorical question and Draco was surprised at how quickly his friend had found out. Was his inflatuation that obvious? He decided to change the subject.

"So what mask did you pick?"

Blaise grinned as he reached into a bag on his left. He pulled out a simple black mask that only covered the top half of his face (eyes and nose). He never did like anything too fancy, but more simple yet dashing.

Draco took out his own mask which was also covered the top half. It was mostly green, fading to a lighter shade towards the centre, near the nose. The edges were embroided with a swirly silver pattern whilst there were black and silver swirls around the eye area.

They nodded in approvement of the other's mask. Blaise then got up and announced he was going to go get some dinner before the ball.

"You can stay here if you want. I'll bring you something." He told Draco as he walked towards the door. "Oh, and by the way, I asked Luna Lovegood." Blaise smirked before closing the door behind him, not giving Draco the chance to respond.

* * *

_7:55pm _

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror.

Truthfully, she didn't recognize herself. The person in the mirror was not her at all.

It was a full grown woman.

Beautiful, stunning, sexy.

The dress she was wearing was a deep red, not puffy like most dresses, but flared out from the hip downwards, flowing all the way down to her feet. The top half clung comfortably to her slim figure and was decorated with white beads. It was strapless with a heart neckline, giving her a mature look. She had let her hair down, curling it slightly and clipped her front bangs back. Ginny had made Hermione put on at least a little bit of brown eyeliner to accent her eyes, (as that would be one of the features that the mask would show) and Luna leant Hermione some gold strappy heels that she thought would look nice. For once, Hermione agreed with her. To finish off the look, she wore the Bracelet that she had received on the first day and also a heart-shaped necklace.

She walked down from her room to the Head's Common Room to where Luna and Ginny were standing there, already dressed and ready.

Luna had opted to go for a light blue/aquamarine simple cocktail dress with a black bow which was wrapped around her slender waist. Hermione and Ginny had both convinced her not to wear something to striking and helped her pick out the dress. She also wore black strappy heels which had a rose around the toe area. She did not have much make up, only a little mascara and icy blue eyeshadow. Luna had decided to tie her hair back, but leaving a few curled bangs to fall forward

Ginny was also wearing a full length silk dress. However, Ginny was going for a more sexy look. It was strapless but was also low cut and revealed a fair amount of cleavage. At the waist, the dress clung more tightly to show off her small waist. The straps went behind her neck and crossed halfway behind her back back. She was more bold when it came to make up, applying a bit of blusher, brown eyeliner and golden eyeliner. She also wore a little bit of Vaseline (1) and left her hair straight down.

Hermione checked the clock and realised it was already eight. She picked up her gold and red venetian styled mask from the table and put it on, tying the ribbon into a secure know behind her head. It had red feathers emerging from the ruby red jewel in the centre of the mask. Luna picked up her icy blue and gold mask, also venetian styled. It also had feathers and golden glittery swirls and a navy gem above the right eye hole. Lastly, Ginny took her own which was gold, with a pattern around the sides and glittery swirls. On the left of the mask, there was a big flower which was split into three colours: red, yellow, indigo. Like the other two, it was also Venetian.

"Shall we go then?" Luna suggested to the other two. "You two look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you, you too, Luna!" Ginny replied enthuesiastically.

Hermione blushed and gave a quiet thank you.

"Now let's go knock them dead!" Ginny announced as she marched out the door, almost tripping as she did.

* * *

_8:20pm_

Blaise put his mask on and helped Draco tie his one on, since he was so hopeless at it. He was wearing a completely black suit and a white shirt. Accompining them, he wore a plain silver tie. It wasn't too much, but, even he had to admit it, he looked damn sexy. Really, who could resist a man in a tux?

Draco had, for once, decided to slick his hair back. He was also wearing a black tuxedo, and a white shirt. The only difference between the two of them was that Draco had wanted to wear the black tie.

They stood in front of one of the full-length mirrors in the Room of Requirements, with their masks on, checking for any imperfections.

"We look damn sexy." Draco smirked. He had to agree with his best friend. He did look very good indeed. Secretly, he was worrying about what his date would think. What would she do once she met him? Would she laugh? Scream? Reject him? He had never been rejected by any girl before.

Then again, Hermione was no ordinary girl.

"Stop worrying, we're going to be late." Blaise called from the door. Draco had not even realised that his best friend had left his side. He hurried over and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. You're right, let's go."

* * *

_11:45 pm_

The Masquerade had been an amazing success!

Everyone who attended had been very happy with the decorations, food and music. Hermione had to say that she and Draco had indeed done a good job. Speaking of Draco, she had not seen him (or recognized) throughout the whole time she had been at the ball. She was sure that he had come because he said he was going to meet his date there. She had danced with quite a few people because when Luna, Ginny and Hermione had entered, many heads had turned. When Ginny and Luna had been claimed by their respective boyfriends, lots of people seemed to be dissapointed. However, when everyone expected some amazing Prince Charming to take Hermione too, they were shocked when Hermione walked off to the snack table by herself to talk to Harry and Ginny.

She had been instantly bombarded with offers to dance.

Damon had also danced with Hermione, but he told her that he had come with Astoria Greengrass. With each passing minute, Hermione suspected the mystery man to be Draco. This made her both excited and nervous.

Hermione had begun to have some feelings towards Draco. He made her laugh and smile if she ever had a fight with one of her friends, made her feel safe if she had any worries and sometimes, he comforted her if she had the rare nightmare and woke up crying. He was truly a great man.

Currently, Hermione was taking a rest whilst watching her friends on the dance floor. Admittedly, she was quite tired as she had been here in the morning with Draco decorating the place. They had gotten The Weird Sisters to play at the ball and there was a giant disco ball in the centre of the Hall. They decided it would have been nice to enchant the ceiling so that it would look like the night sky, filled with stars.

Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round to face someone in a green mask. It was too dark to make out his hair colour, let alone his face.

"May I have a dance?"

That voice. She recognized it from somewhere; where, she couldn't remember.

"Of course." Hermione stood up and took the pale hand which was outstretched to her. He led her to the dance floor where they began to dance to a mid-tempo song. He spun her round and pulled her close. Hermione blushed at the sudden closeness. The song reached a high point as he lifted her up into the air and back down again. She had to admit, this guy knew how to dance!

The band began to play a slower tempo song. The mystery man pulled her closer as they swayed on the spot for a while.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked him.

"I see you're wearing my bracelet. And I'm slightly offended by that question."

Hermione's eyes widened. She looked up to try get a better idea of who she was dancing with. He was slightly taller than her, perhaps two inches; he had platinum blonde hair which was slicked back neatly giving him a mature yet sexy look. Her eyes connected with his grey ones when realization struck.

"Draco?"

"My, my Granger, that took a while. Your standards are slipping. Besides, I'm surprised you didn't know it was me from the beginning. You even thought it was that idiot Damon! I mean, he's not even half as handsome as me!" Hermione saw that he fake pouted slightly in the dark. She smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered. He looked down to her and gave her a confused look.

"For what?"

"The gifts. For caring, for being there as a friend."

To Draco, those words did sting a little bit. Hermione had just called him a friend. It was great that she considered him to be a friend now, but he wanted it to be more than that. He pulled her close once more and leant close to her ear as the band started to play yet another slow song.

"I want it to be more." He whispered before capturing her lips in his own.

It was amazing, a perfect fit. They both melted into the kiss, completely oblivious to the looks that people sent their way; some in amazement and others in jealousy. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deeper into the kiss when she suddenly felt something wet touch her lips. Realizing it was Draco's tongue, she let him through.

The clock struck twelve.

They pulled away from each other a couple of seconds later, smiling contently. She leant into him as they swayed to a softer song that the band was playing.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

This was _definately_ going to be a good year.

* * *

**_~X~X~X~X~X~WARNING~X~X~X~X~X~  
Super long A/N coming up! _**

**A/N: ****The ending sucked...didn't it? :/ Sorry about that! Oh, well!**

**Well, yes this fanfic is now COMPLETED! I enjoyed writing it very much because this is the first chapter fic that I have finished. Oh, and the poll that you guys took. Most people want Blaise to be paired up with Luna on my future fic. I did that here, and I'm probably going to do that as well. **

**Thank you to SophieeD (who left an anonymous review) for your suggestion to Hermiones Dress. And also to xodreamerskyes for her suggestions too! I used the first dress for Ginny instead because I thought it would suit her. Believe me, I had the HARDEST time trying to decide everyone's looks. I realized that I had forgotten to ask about masks and outfits Ginny/Luna/Blaise/Draco would be wearing! **

**Thank you to:**

**Lianavach - for the review and fave story! Thank you! :)**

**Padame Amidala - Faving, reviewing and sending me a really nice PM! Thank you! I'll go reply to it now**

**xodreamerskyes - Fave, alert, review, suggestion! *faints from amazement!* Thank you! :) That's nice of you. And the answer to your question about the bracelet, yes, I made it emeralds on purpose for Slytherin ;)**

**Anonymous - for a review! :)**

**SophieeD (anonymous review) - for a suggestion and a review!**

**danmacseki - For a review**

**A (anonymous) -Review! :)**

**Little Miss English Nerd - For a nice review!**

**Tigdream - My first reviewer on this story! :)**

_**That's all the reviews done!**_

**Thank you guys for favouriting:**

**Dracos-gurl123  
learn to dance in the rain  
Lianavach  
mona1809  
Padame Amidala  
PhysicWitch.  
Sparkle Ninja27  
sunshine161 SylarTookMyPower  
TheWriterInProgress  
xodreamerskyes  
xxDeadInsidexx (awesome name! :) )**

**And the people who put this story on alert! **

**anouchkamissdodo  
bookinspired  
Competent Mellophone  
crocus incendia  
danmacseki  
Embodied Frustration  
learn to dance in the rain  
No-namerr  
PeaceAngel28  
Shadow werewolf54  
Sparkle Ninja27  
SylarTookMyPower  
TheQueenOfTheFoxes  
TheWriterInProgress  
xodreamerskyes**

**And thank you also to any of you who put me onto your favourite authors/ author alerts.**

**Just a little something about me, for the ones on author alert. I write X-Men: Evolution, Naruto, Harry Potter and am planning on some Death Note. Possibly Twilight. Just wanted to let you know what you might expect from me!**

**On a last note, I just want to thank my beta FallenForTheDraco for helping me out. Without her, this fic would not have been as good as it has been. **

**Thank you once again!**

**~ML**

**P.S No, there won't be an epilogue. Sorry! **


End file.
